A process may include a set of interrelated activities that interact to achieve a result. For example, a process may relate to the purchase and/or consumption of a good or service provided by an entity. A result of the process may be affected by a structure and/or organization of the process. For example, a process to purchase a good may include individual interaction with a web-based e-commerce system or a retail store front. In this example, data, related to the interactions of the individual with the e-commerce system or retail store front, may be collected.